Numerous powered devices utilize power delivered over four-pair Ethernet cables. IEEE has issued a standard, IEEE 802.3af, that specifies methods of power delivery over Ethernet. In particular, the standard describes the use of two of the four pairs to deliver power to a powered device. However, as telecommunication devices adapt to meet new communication demands, such devices may have different power needs, which may include the need for additional power. Accordingly, an improved method for delivering power to powered devices would be useful.